Jacuzzi Adventures
by ridingdamon
Summary: Damon treats Elena to a little vacation away from Mystic Falls. All in all she may never want to leave when he's done with her.


"Slowly now, Elena"

Elena's pulse sped up, his deep warning doing nothing to calm her nerves, or her arousal for that matter, as she gently lowered herself into his lap. This was possibly the worst idea that they had ever had but it was too late to turn back now.

Sure, sex in a jacuzzi had sounded fun, that is, until they realized that the only jacuzzi at their hotel was outside... twenty feet away from the pool outside and of course Damon freaking Salvatore would find a way to convince her to try it anyway.

Fuck, this was such a bad idea.

His thumb traced circles at her hip, his palm pressing her down gently and her stomach fluttered nervously when she felt him.

"That's it" he breathed, his voice shaky with his own want as he pressed down harder.

"Oh.. god" she arched herself and bit back a gasp when she felt him slide inside of her, a slow, hot stretch that had her gripping his thigh for dear life.

They were really doing this.

There was a couple in the other pool across from them and the hotel staff could walk by at anytime and they were actually doing this.

"This is such a bad ide- oh."

He bottomed out and they both stilled, muscles tensing, breathing shaky and hard.

"Shh. Be quiet," Damon told her in a low whisper, lips brushing the shell of her ear. "You're just sitting on my lap. We're just talking."

He kissed her hair and lifted his hips ever so slightly and she clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip. Her whole body was humming with the almost overwhelming heat of the jacuzzi, the amazing feeling of him finally fully seated inside of her, a jet spurting onto her leg, the fear of getting caught and then _oh god, this was a bad idea._

His hand slipped down to her hip and inward, his fingers searching for that spot between her legs that had her whole body shaking. He wasted no time, rubbing her clit furiously, only able to rock his hips ever so slightly to avoid movement in anything but the soft laps of the bubbling water.

"God, Elena, you feel so tight like this," he hissed through grit teeth and she dropped her head back against his shoulder when his hips rose up roughly beneath her. "Why haven't I had you this way before?"

She moaned softly, the sound barely loud enough for him to hear. "In public or reverse cowgirl?" she teased with a breathy gasp, pretending to simply be a handsy couple canoodling rather than... well, this.

"Mmm, both," he groaned into her ear, rocking his hips upwards an inch or two. "God, I want to fuck you."

His words sent a surprising jolt of pleasure straight to her core, his fingers increasing speed over her clit, warmth sparking and building and she shouldn't be this close with him barely moving like that.

"I'll have to make do with making you come for me instead."

Shit.

This man needed to stop talking or she was going to lose her focus and moan as loudly as her body was telling her to and getting kicked out of a nice hotel on their first night out of Mystic Falls was not something she was interested in, not when they could be doing this all night.

"Damon.." she moaned quietly.

"That's it, baby," he purred into her ear, his fingers rubbing tighter and tighter circles, she was sure his hand had to be cramping at this rate, his other arm urging her to rock against him. "Just a little more."

Her orgasm took her by surprise when he bit down on her shoulder hard, release hitting her hot and fast, her body tightening, her toes curling beneath the bubbles, the feeling spreading through her body like wildfire only spurred on by his quiet encouragements and the steaming water that surrounded them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whispered over and over again, pleasure flooding her in waves until she finally went limp, falling back against his chest.

"Good girl," he growled, kissing her neck one final time, still desperately hard inside of her. "What do you say we take this inside so I can take you properly now?"

Elena heaved a heavy sigh and shifted herself up and off of Damon, adjusting her bikini bottoms before standing up. She stepped out of the jacuzzi and turned around, waiting for Damon to follow.

They dried off as much as they could and didn't bother changing out of their swimwear.

Closing the door of their hotel room behind them, Elena barely had time to blink before she found herself flat on her back on the bed, her bottoms being ripped off of her. A loud gasp escaped her lips as Damon pulled himself up and on top, hovering over her.

She tugged at the waistband of his wet shorts. "I want you inside me. Now." she demanded, though her voice pleading. Here they could do whatever they wanted, no one around, no one to worry about, just them.

Damon raised his eyebrows and smirked, backing up a little bit and pulling his shorts off, tossing them onto the floor. There was nothing separating them now, well, aside from his teasing.

Their eyes locked onto each other for a second before their lips crashed, their tongues tied. Damon wasn't one to stay still as Elena choked back a whine when their attachment broke and he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck, then to her shoulder and down. No part of her was ever neglected if he had anything to do with it as he sucked and nipped his way down her body.

A cool breath of air releasing against her core made her body jump, showing him just how sensitive she really was.

He trailed two fingers under her and raised his eyebrows when he came to an exciting discovery.

"Is that from the jacuzzi or are you just that wet for me?"

"I don't know, maybe you should investigate"

Damon smirked at her response as he plunged two fingers inside of her. Increasing his pace with each pump, he wasn't going to let her off that easy as he dropped his head down and flicked his tongue over her clit.

Elena propped herself up on her elbows, giving herself a better edge as she lifted the rest of her body up and pushed herself into him, meeting his motions perfectly.

When he felt her tighten up again, when he heard the gasps and saw her eyes slam shut, _he stopped_

Her repetitve pleas music to his ears, preventing her from coming and essentially showing her who is in control.

Unfortunately unable to uphold that for long, Damon wanted her as much as she wanted him. The head of his member settling against her enterance, testing not only her but himself.

She lay there, mouth hanging open as he slowly slid inside of her, taking every inch of her. Elena let out a loud gasp as he filled her completely.

She met him thrust for thrust, pushing on him as he pushed in her and Elena's soft, controllable moans were now heading for harder and louder. It may have been just them in that room, but it was still a hotel with people surrounding them and Damon silenced her moans with a hard kiss to her lips.

Damon wasn't the only one with a thirst for control once Elena gained enough momentum and he suddenly found himself on his back and instead of looking down at her he was stuck looking up.

Elena's hands on his bare chest for leverage, she bounced up and down and forward and back onto his member with everything she had. Their moans at a reasonable volume against each others lips before she moved to his neck, extracting her fangs and grazing them against his skin, not only drawing blood from his neck but along with the intensity of everything all together clawed Damon's chest to shit.

"Oh, fuck!" he groaned, grabbing onto her hips and hoisting her up just enough to buck his hips and thrust upwards into her, hitting that sweet spot inside of her that had her begging for more.

Eyes widening, walls clenching.. _Oh shit. _

Damon shifted again, trying to prolong the inevitable just as much as possible, enough to see how long she could hold on. Elena clenched around Damon but he slowed his pace down, changing it each time he entered her again.

"Damon, I-" she couldn't finish her sentence, her breathing heavier and harder as she remained clenched against his member, almost torturing him with pleasure each time he went in.

"Come for me, baby" he finally told her, increasing his pace once more, sending waves of pleasure through her as she spilled onto him, a cry of mercy escaping her. _Fuck. _

The sensitivity Elena was feeling had to be no worse than what Damon was feeling. She pushed herself onto him a few more times, harder this time, helping him ride out his orgasm. He arched his back and released into her, plunging his member into her once more so they both could enjoy the ride.

Elena shifted again and got off of him, falling down on the bed beside him.

"This vacation turned out pretty amazing after all, huh?" Damon said, turning to her and brushing the matted hair out of her face.

Breathless, Elena managed an ear to ear smile. She was happy. He was happy.

"Let's never go home" she joked, a bit of truth hiding behind her words. She didn't exactly want to go home, if everyday could be like this, just her and the love of her life together, why would she want to?

Damon chuckled, pulling himself up and running his fingers through his own sweaty hair, "Shower?"

"Is that a real question?" she raised an eyebrow, getting off the bed and beating him to the bathroom.


End file.
